Bygones
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: "I won't tell you 'let bygones be bygones', however I'll tell you this... keep chasing ghosts and you'll loss track of what's important." Edward Elric's lips parted, ready to tell this woman... Mustang must have been mad to send her with them... to mind her own business. But his comments died as he considered Kagome's broken look. Inuyasha x FullMetal Alchemist. Rating to change.


_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_Ah civilization,_ the thought was more than enough to cause a grin to touch her lips.

It was, this city, a considerable change from what she had seen over the last four years of venturing around the world... seeking answers to questions that many thought it was much better to simply leave be, least like Pandora's box all hell opened up and devoured the venturous soul whole. But she had been curious from birth, one of the reasons why she had been torn from the confines of her world and back five hundred years into the past... and then when she had finished that **_quest_** of hers maybe on the fickleness of some god or maybe through the antics of herself... she had ceased trying to understand why... she had been sent here. Here to this world which she supposed was parallel to her own for she had never heard of a place such as this and yet the similarities were enough, close enough, she didn't feel like a total stranger.

Or totally out of place.

For when she had arrived within this world, close to eight odd years ago, it had been caught within the depths of a vicious civil war. She had just escaped from a time frame of her own world where warring was a commonplace thing so she had merely accepted things as they were and went about... putting the knowledge that she had gained in surviving three years through her **_quest_** to good use as a means of helping those that happened to be 'victims' of the fighting. But she had not been foolish enough to let many know that she was treating the enemy as well as those that she had been hired to treat... her three years, which seemed even now an eternity, during her **_quest_** had taught her well in the means of covering one's own tracks to save their hide.

But she had saved both State soldiers... and their enemies. And that had helped ease her mind about the countless souls lost... though that knowledge of how many had died would always haunt her.

Shaking her head, more to clear her thoughts than anything else, Kagome Higurashi... whom was now 26 years old, having survived three years in the feudal era and eight years after the Ishval Civil War here in this world... brushed her fingers through darkened hair. It was a habit that she had developed as a youngster, when she had been younger and more insecure, when she had been nervous and sought something 'normal' as a means of grounding herself with respect to the situation she would find herself within. And as the saying went all old habits were rather hard to shake, particularly when, despite herself Kagome could feel a tendril of 'unease' rippling through the confines of her mind.

As it was the blackened strands themselves were not entirely black as they were such a rich ebony they were blue, stained with a bluish tint along the edges that glinted in the sunlight, and which happened to be more distinctive now that she had allowed the hair to grow out. As a youngster she had always kept the hair at shoulder length but now she had allowed it to grow out until the tangles at the end happened to brush against the small of her back. With her pale skin, which didn't really tan... though thankfully it didn't burn, and a pair of azure tinged eyes inherited when she had finished her **_quest_** and signified her true hertiage as been the descendent of the creator to the accursed jewel and not the reincarnation of Kikyou as believed, she happened to attract gazes.

_Particularly now,_ though she usually didn't wear the navy blue of the State she had been forced into the cloth now. Least she wanted to find herself explaining to others as to whom she was... or where she had come from... States soldiers happened to be less willing to confront an individual of high ranking. That, hidden within the pocket of the navy blue vest she was wearing overtop of a ebony black shirt, her state alchemist watch was unmistakable due to the silvered chain that happened to be snapped to the vest's front and would be more visible later when she happened to arrive at her destination.

Still, even so, the fact that she was a State member, and an alchemist herself, meant that

Kagome had been stared at since boarding the train. Even the conductor, whom had doubtlessly seen other individuals that could be considered odd, had stopped long enough to look at her as if expecting her to start blowing things up or manipulating objects around her as a means of showing off her power and enforcing her desires. Only a fool would choose to ignore the rumors and the claims that surrounded some of the lesser morally driven State alchemists whom were more than willing to employ their skills as a means of making profit, either for themselves or in following the State's orders... hence where the term **_military dogs_** happened to come from.

_They probably think I'm some sort of monster..._

Or maybe she was been starred at because she was a State Alchemist who had the gale of traveling alone. That in itself happened to be a rarity for due to the fact of what those 'some' State alchemists happened to be willing to do as a whole alchemists were wide feared... and what people happened to fear they were more than likely to attack. Or use as ransom. Kagome may have isolated herself for the last couple of years but she was still well enough versed with respect to what was going on to understand that but a few months ago an eastern terrorist group known as the Blue Squad had attempted to kidnap and ransom off Maj. General Hakuro and the other's family.

Sighing again Kagome settled further back into her chair, trying to ignore her bubbling frustration. There was a reason why she was traveling alone and that was because her superior officer, superior only in the fact that he was ranked more highly than her... even if she thought he was nothing more than a goof, and he acted it, wanted her arrival to be a **_surprise._** A surprise for the others whom had been friends, and colleagues, over the years she had worked with the State. A part of her reasoned that she should have told the other where to literally shove it, she was a Major of the State, but her companion... long standing from during the midst of the Ishval Civil War itself where she had met the more upbeat man and his sullen friend... had pulled rank on her.

"I'll kill him." Realizing, as the young man with brown hair and brown eyes on the other side of the two-sided bench... chairs... of the train's seating system... jolted as if slapped, that she had spoken outloud Kagome slunked further into the seat. She wasn't pouting but it was close... and it was all Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes's fault.


End file.
